


А поедем-ка в Саратов!

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, saratov, АУ, Грибоедов наше все, Команда развлекается, Саратов наше все, однострочники, сомнительный юмор, танцы на пилоне
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Чем мы хуже других, подумала команда и немного упоролась.
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 драбблы и мини G — PG-13 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831444
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	А поедем-ка в Саратов!

Поджав ногу и пыхтя Северус выводил карандашом на бумаге странное слово «Saratov». Он увидел его сегодня на карте мира в классе географии. Маленькая точка посреди необъятной суши. Северуса тянуло туда со страшной силой. Сначала он полюбил Сидней и хотел попасть туда целых три месяца, потом ему приглянулся Сиэттл, а теперь вот Саратов. Все на «С», как его имя.

— Не видать мне ни Сиэттла, ни Саратова, — подумал Северус и скомкал бумажку. — Может быть, через год попаду на Слизерин. Не хуже Саратова. Наверное.

***  
— Уеду к тетке, в глушь, в Саратов. Достало! — сказал Снейп, сломал палочку и хлопнул дверью. 

Несколько минут стояла звонкая тишина. 

— Не знал, что у Северуса есть тетя, — наконец сказал Дамблдор.

— А что это, «Саратов»? — спросил Гарри.

— Не знаю, — ответил Сириус, — но, надеюсь, школ там нет, иначе место это явно проклято.

***  
— Все! Уеду к тетке, в глушь, в Саратов! — устало сказал штандартенфюрер Снейп и потянулся к коньяку. 

— Что-то? — удивленно переспросил Мюллер, заходя в кабинет. 

— Уеду в Сараево, — уже тише сказал Снейп. — А у вас есть еще коньяк?

— Я предпочитаю водку.

Полковник Всеволод Тимофеевич Снежков кивнул и перевел дух. Еще никогда он не был так близок к провалу.

***  
— Долохов, с-с-с... — в очередной раз едва не свалившись к собачьим свиньям на какой-то колдобине, Снейп послал в сторону подозрительно топающих к нему магглов «Конфундус» и непечатно выругался. Потом выругался еще непечатнее. Покосившаяся вывеска на ободранном доме была написана явно не по-английски. — Чтоб я с тобой еще раз пить сел! Отравлю нахрен!

Кажется, «в глушь в Саратов», которое с такой ностальгической тоской в голосе повторял вчера пьяный в хлам Долохов, было вовсе не заклинанием доливания водки...

***  
— Все, уеду к тетке, в глушь, в Саратов, — сказал Снейп, демонстративно плюнул и вышел из зала.

Все немного помолчали. 

— Куда-куда? — спросил наконец Волдеморт.

— К тетке, — тут же подсказал Люциус. 

— Предатель! — завопила Беллатрикс. 

И только Долохов умиленно подумал: «Земляк!» — и кинулся следом. Как же он соскучился по нормальным тостам, а!

***  
Снейп крутанулся на пилоне, повис вверх тормашками, широко разведя ноги, медленно опустился обратно. Потом обошел вокруг, потряхивая волосами и поводя голыми плечами. Выгнулся, держась одной рукой за пилон и вскидывая вверх левую ногу. Все! Осталось только поклониться, собрать деньги, и можно уходить. 

Да. Танцор в ночном клубе русского города с непроизносимым для нормального человека названием «Сэратофф», который местные жители почему-то называли «Са-ра-тов» вопреки всем правилам произношения, — странное занятие для бывшего профессора и двойного агента. Зато искать его здесь точно никто не будет!

***  
— Са-ра-тов... Вот! Оно выговаривается! Туда, значит, можно ехать! — подумал Гарри, не обратив внимания на скептическую ухмылку Снейпа.

Тогда он ещё не знал, как увлекательно можно провести ночь в «обезьяннике» ОВД по Заводскому району города Саратова.


End file.
